The Most Painful of Afflictions
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: A one-shot based around the moment when Snow White decides to drink the potion and erase her memory of Prince Charming. Spoilers from the 10th episode.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything related to **_**Once Upon A Time.**_** ABC owns this show. **

**A/N: ****This is just a simple one-shot about the moment where Snow White decides to drink the potion and forget Prince Charming. I was inspired to write it after watching the 10th episode again and also listening to the song "Impossible" by Shontelle. **

**I hope everyone enjoys reading it. **

**The Most Painful of Afflictions**

A broken heart is the most painful of afflictions.

At least that was what Rumpelstiltskin had told her. He was right.

Snow lay curled between the white sheets of her bed-well, the dwarves claimed it was her bed now that Stealthy had sadly passed. The cottage was quiet, the dwarves peacefully asleep, the clock ticking close to midnight.

Snow was crying. The crystalline tears were falling silently from her emerald eyes, cascading along her rosy cheeks. She did not move a hand to wipe them away.

It hurt so much, thinking of _him_. But how could she not?

Ever since their journey together, Charming had been stuck inside her mind and had no intention of leaving. Every time she pictured his endless blue eyes shining for her or his heroic smile, a deep, throbbing ache gripped her heart and squeezed until the breath emptied from her lungs.

So this was how it felt to have your heart broken, to have it shattered into countless pieces while you could only hope to endure.

The potion was the key to relieving the pain. Snow cradled it delicately in her hands, the liquid inside swishing back and forth. Tempting her with a tiny sip. Just one sip...

Grumpy's words floated through her head, making her pause. _As wretched as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. _

Oh, but she was hurting so much.

The wounds were incurable, too deep to ignore. And she understood now that they could not be together, no matter how much they may wish it so. It was a dream that would not come true.

Snow uncapped the vial and brought it to her soft, red lips. But was it worth it? Could she erase all those precious memories of her Prince Charming? After all, was it not better to have loved and lost?

The time of their journey and getting to know him. Learning to love him. Long lost words circled her head, tormenting her to no end.

_I have a name, you know. It's James. _

_Charming...Charming suits you. _

The time she'd slipped on his mother's golden ring, imagining it was meant for her as a token of true love. The last moments before departing, going their separate ways.

_It's nice to meet you, James. _

_You'll find me. _

_Always. Wherever you go, I will find you. _

That heart-shattering scene in his bedroom, engraved forever in her mind. How she had wanted to defy his father's threat, to tell him that she loved him as he loved her.

A confession of love would have meant certain death for her beloved Charming. _How could I let Prince Charming die? _

_You say that I will always be in your heart...but that is too cruel a fate. Fill your heart with love for someone else...someone who can love you the way I never have...the way I never will. _

The tears were inevitable, pouring down her gentle face as her body shook with the oncoming sobs. Clutching a white pillow to her chest, Snow White fought a losing battle against the daggers striking her heart.

It was too painful.

She could not live without him. And she could not live with the suffering, the torturous ache and emptiness that swelled around her rapidly beating heart.

_Goodbye, Prince Charming._

Snow raised the vial to her lips and drank the potion...every last drop.

The memories echoed around her head, his voice pounding through her ears until it became deafening. A numbing effect eclipsed them and, one by one, the memories disintegrated until there was no trace of him left to burden her shoulders.

The tears stained her pillow, but the flow gradually eased and finally stopped altogether. The memories vanished and the pain disappeared along with it.

Closing her eyes, Snow slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, the empty vial forgotten on the bedside table.

When Snow awoke the next morning, she arose with a bright smile and felt happier than she had in a long time. The previous night was a blur, but she disregarded it. A cheerful song rose in her throat until it escaped her lips, the melody dancing through the cottage.

For the life of her, Snow White could not remember why she'd been crying.

...


End file.
